Leo McDaniels
Appearance Hair Colour: Light Brown Eye Colour:Brown Trademark:Smile I guess I could say I'm good looking. I'm not really sure what to say about my looks except for I'm pretty typical, a normal, american, boy. Except for the fat thing, jk :p. Family Louise McDaniels and Justine McDaniels The reason why I put them in the same head title is because they are both just as equally as sweet. Let's start out with my mother, there is no other girl in the world that could be better than her. I try to find ways to thank her for all she did and for being the strong woman she is today, but I never can. If there was an award for the best mother ever, she would win, or atleast be a nominee. And my sister, even though she is like 5 years younger than me, I feel like she is one of my best friends. As soon as I held her when she was a newborn, we had a special connection. History I was born in 1995 to Louise and Micheal McDaniels. At the age of 5, I discovered that well I could sing really well, and when I mean really good, people gave me dollars when I sang in public. Sometimes I even made people cry. I didn't really understand that though, I just liked to sing. Around the time my sister was born,my dad got a heart condition that needed to be fixed by surgery, he only had a 50 % chance of living if they did the surgery, but my dad decided not to do the surgery, and he, sadly, died. After that, well I stopped singing. I felt like if my dad wasn't alive, what would I have to sing for? Well, about 11 years after that, I began to start DJing, I missed singing, and had constant urges to sing, so I just found something else to do, and it was DJing. One day, there was a community talen show, and a lady by the name of Helen came by to see it. Now, the night before, I had tried singing again because something told me, my dad would want me to sing again, but this time for something special. I guess when Helen saw me singing at the show and offered me a scholarship at H.A., that was the special suprise. Personality A lot of people call me a sweet, ladies' man. I guess that's how I feel, too. I haven't really had a girlfriend for a while,and well, I'm sweet, sometimes. Okay, like most of the time. So, we come to the conclusion that I am a sweet, ladies' man. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Describe your character's relationship with Andre Harris. Beck Oliver Describe your character's relationship with Beck Oliver. Cat Valentine Describe your character's relationship with Cat Valentine. Jade West Describe your character's relationship with Jade West. Robbie Shapiro Describe your character's relationship with Robbie Shapiro. Tori Vega Describe your character's relationship with Tori Vega. Trina Vega Describe your character's relationship with Trina Vega. Other People Other OC/Friend You Made Up Describe your character's relationship with another OC or a character you made up. Trivia *Random trivia fact about your character. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Leo McDaniels Category:1995 Births